The 3 Year War
The 3-Year War is one of the most complicated and most far-reaching wars in history, fought between 2038 and 2041. Pre-War Before the war, a Flemish man and a Kievan man, alias Branden and Burg, were granted membership in the emerging Quadratente alliance and held regular speeches in the city of Brandenburg an der Havel, making bold claims to power and brotherhood. At first, nobody really thought much of them, until they started to denounce and humiliate foreign leaders, at which point several countries declared war on the Quadratente. War This is a rundown of the most significant battles fought throughout the war. Early War The Quadratente made significant advances in the first few months of the war, steamrolling through Central Europe with very little resistance. The first major advance for the Quadratente was in Brandenburg on November 1st, 2038. Since this area was Prussian territory, the offensive combatant Kyiv requested access to the city. They were obviously denied this access, with Prussia remaining neutral instead and helping neither side, causing Kyiv to barrel through some of its divisions and siege the city anyway. Branden and Burg were promptly evacuated from the city by the offending forces. Two weeks later, Kyiv focused its efforts on Prague. Thanks to very little support from Czechia's allies France and the United Kingdom, the city was quickly occupied by Kyiv and Sevastopol. Elsewhere, Malayanesia and Australia successfully prevented the Third Mali Empire from conquering Penang Island after a battle fought on December 3rd, 2038. Three days later, Mali tried again in Sri Lanka, being defeated again by the same defending forces. Eleven days after the first attempt, Mali succeeded in occupying what was to become part of Misila. Elsewhere in the Black Sea, at December 16th, 2038, the Kyivan and Sevastopolians were hit with heavy bombings and attacks from the Turkish, with little help from the Quadratente, the Kyivans managed to stop the Turkish from reaching Berezan City, while the Sevastopolians managed to guard the coast and prevent the secondary Turkish force from reaching the Coast, the Turkish tried many times and instead of making progress, lost all of its troops. Ending in both Sevastopolitan and Kyivan victory. Middle of the War After initial victories, the Quadratente started to faulter as stronger forces were entering the war. The Battle of Boston started on January 3rd, 2039. The Kyivans and Austrians landed in Boston at 10:45 in the Morning. prior to that, the American forces were already warned by the United Kingdom and France, which lead to the Americans to set up earlier. The day of the battle, the Austrian Navy landed first and they were quickly wiped out using their weaponry. The Austrian Air Force and the Kyivan Navy managed to get over the defenses and landed in a coast a few kilometers away from Boston, while the Austrian Air Force attacked the military off the coast of Boston to clear out while the Kyivan raids other cities and towns. When the coast was clear, the Kyivans landed in Boston and made progress, taking over several districts of Boston. The American Air Force was sent a few minutes after the Siege of Beacon Hill and North End. While the Kyivan were still raiding, backup forces, mostly made of Canadian and British Forces, arrived to slow down the invasion while the American Air Force is getting ready for the attack. On 12:52 pm, the American Air Force finally arrives and carried out heavy attacks and bombings on the Kyivan Forces, while the tanks on the ground are destroying the Austrian Air Force. The war ended a month later with tons of casualties and American victory. The Battle of Lisbon started on February 3rd, 2039. The Kyivan and Moldovan forces attacked the cities by Air. The Kyivan forces were invading Portugal due to their exit of the Quadratente a few years back. The war lasted for a Month and 3 Days, with Progress and pushbacks, the Portuguese surrenders on February 6th, 2039, and the city was occupied by Kyivan forces until March 6th, 2039, where they have to focus on Ireland. The Battle of Dublin started on March 6th, 2039, with Ireland making great progress since the Kyivan Landing ships were shot down and bombed by guns and Bombing Aircrafts, though some survived and actually reached Dublin, the Irish were losing faster, but when the British heard about the battle, they aided Ireland through Northern Ireland due to the Kyivan presence in the Sea across the Republic of Ireland. The Battle ended on March 10th, 2039, with Irish victory. The Battle of Paris started on April 3rd, 2039, with French military guarding Paris, the Kyivans were able to get over and attacked the army. The French military was guarding the Champ de Mars before the attack. Once the Kyivans attacked, the military was wiped out easily due to its size compared to the Kyivans. The Kyivans finished off the remaining backup forces and won the battle, thus occupying the city until a Month and 2 Days, where they also need to Focus on Jakarta. The Battle of Jakarta started on June 5th, 2039. The Battle started at 11:35 am, The Third Mali Empire, Kyiv, and Vojvodina staged an invasion of Jakarta's neighboring provinces; West Java and Yogyakarta. The invasion was successful and the Malinese entered South Jakarta, while the Kyivan and Vojvodinians (Mostly from Novi Sad) distracted the Malayanesian military to give the Malinese more time to invade and siege Jakarta. The plans were working perfectly until Malaynesia's Allies, Australia, New Zealand, Thailand, Vietnam, and China aided Malayanesia and sent in their military, which is larger compared to the Kyivan and Vojvodinians combined (500,000 on the Quadratente side while 4,500,000 on the Allied side), the allied quickly pushed the Malinese out of South Jakarta and wiped out the Kyivan and Vojvodinians in a surprise attack, ending in Malayanesian victory. The Battle of Britanny ended the same way as the Battle of Paris, Guarded, flanked and the Kyivan won. The Battle of the Miskito Coast was rather odd... In July 16th, 2039, the British and Nicaragua were protecting the Area from Portuguese and Malinese invasion, and they won. The Battle of Berlin was a total defeat and embarrassment for the Kyivan, the battle started on August 10th to October 16th, with numerous counter-attacks from the Allies (the United States of America and Britain), some pushbacks and progress, a month and 6 days later, the City was occupied and victory was sealed for the Allies. The Battle of Istanbul (October 18th - November 16th) was a deadly journey since the Turkish were to attack easily from their position and defeating the Kyivan easily, it was a long battle since there were little progress and large pushbacks for both nations. The Battle of Vienna was an interesting one, starting from November 18th to December 1st, The Austrians built a heavy defense line and attacked the Kyivan on all sides, though Kyiv tried to seek help from Sevastopol, they weren't able to send their army there, thus, causing the Kyvian to lose the battle. The Battle of Norway started on December 31st to January 1st, the War lasted for 1 Day since the Austrians failed to capture Norway. The Battle of Mexico (January 1st to February 27th) was the worst for the Portuguese, it tried to occupy Mexico but was incredibly large, so they lost the Battle, they always try to occupy it, but they seem to not defeat The Battle of Beijing is a Major Battle from Austria since it captured Beijing. but China pushed them back, causing Austria to lose Beijing. Late War The end of the war was drawing near, and with the Quadratente losing on all fronts, they were forced to make significant advances if they wanted to win. The Battle of Moscow started on March 30th, 2040. The war was staged by the Austrians to weaken Russia so the Austrians can gain more supplies to win the war. The war started at 7:00 pm when the Austrians sent their forces to Belarus to raid cities and gain more supplies from the Byelorussians to be stronger to Russia, prior to that the UK and France also warned Russia of an impending attack from the Austrians, therefore, the Russians set up a defense line a day before the attack. Once the Austrians reached Russia, they were attacked by the Russian army, wiping the Austrians out easier. The Austrians fought hard and reached Ryazan, the Russians sent air raids to slow down the Austrian troops. at 12:26 am, on Russian defense lines, the Austrians reached Moscow and captured it, but the Russians were surrounding the Austrians for a surprise attack on the Area. The Austrians were wiped out once the Russian men attacked from every side, whereas the Austrian forces were smaller compared to the Russians. at 4:06 am, the Austrians were defeated and Russia restored the city of Moscow under Russian rule and a more protective defense line. The Final Battle took place in France (Most Notably, in the Southern side), Kyiv, Moldova, and Vojvodina decided to attack the United States, Canada, Brazil, India, and a few others, since the Opposing side (Named the Quadratente) wanted to Capture France while the Allies are protecting France, it is one of the Largest Battles in 2040 - 2041, it Lasted for a Year until it Ended in November 1st, 2041, in Allied Victory. Post-War The Quadratente were forced to pay a Large Debt, minimize their Military, Take back captured lands, disband their economy and are forced to use the U.S Dollars as their Secondary currency and were told NOT to attack anyone. This one left Kyiv in Shackles while everyone has to deal with it. Kyiv and Mali had to lose 10% of their land to the Allies for occupation. The Kyiv had to give up Berezan city to the UK, France and The United States of America, while Mali had to give Bamako to France, while it's coastlines to The United Kingdom and Russia (which didn't do much for most of the War, except during the Battle of Moscow). Combatants Allied * The United States * Canada * Malayanesia * Reisen * Misila * Sevastopol (Formerly) * Sri Lanka * India * The Middle East * Somalia * a few countries that didn't contribute much * Russia * Friesland * Palauan Kingdom * Ukraine Quadratente * Kyiv * Sevastopol * Austria (Formerly) * Romania (Formerly) * Portugal (Formerly) * Vojvodina * Serbia (Withdrawn early and left the alliance) * Misila (Formerly) * The Republic of Sorge (Withdrawn early) * Second Kazakh Khanate (Switched sides) * Moldova * Friesland (Switched Sides before the War even started) * Mali Trivia * This was one of the largest wars in History * Kyiv is one of the countries to be involved in every battle * Barcelona was only occupied for 5 Days * The Quadratente isn't actually formed by 4 Countries (Moldova, Kyiv, Vojvodina, and Mali), it was actually formed by 5, which is Sevastopol. * Prussia and Switzerland is Neutral throughout the War Category:Event